Odd Squad (ZoeLove 199 Style)
ZoeLove 199's TV-spoofs of "Odd Squad" Cast: *Agent Olive - Molly (Bubble Guppies) *Agent Otto - Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Agent Oscar - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)) *Ms. O - Princess Pea/Princess Presto (Super Why!) *Agent Oren - Fanboy (Fanboy And Chum Chum) *Agent Olaf - Chum Chum (Fanboy And Chum Chum) *Agent Octavia - Deema (Bubble Guppies) *Agent Orchid - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Dr. O - Doc McStuffins (Doc McStuffins) *Agent Owen - Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) *Agent O'Brian - Greg/Gekko (PJ Masks) *Agent O'Donahue - Russell (Up) *Agent Obfusco - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mr. O - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Ori - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Agent Orson - Jack-Jack Parr (The Incredibles) *Agent Todd/Odd Todd - Kyle (Fanboy And Chum Chum) *Agent Oksana - Audrey (The Lorax) *Agent Odell - Goby (Bubble Guppies) *O'Callaghan - Jet Propulsion (Ready Jet Go) *O'Malley - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) *O'Duffy - Steven Universe *Oakley and Ophelia - Miles and Loretta (Miles from Tomorrowland) *O'Donnell - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Odenbacker - AJ (Blaze and the Monster Machines) *Odelia - Lavender (Little Charmers) *Agent Ohlm - Sean Rafferty (Ready Jet Go) *Agent Olympia - Amaya/Owlette (PJ Masks) *Agent Otis - Connor/Catboy (PJ Masks) *Agent Oona - Lisa Loud (The Loud House) *Agent Ocean - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Agent Ozlyn - Allie *Agent Olly - Nutty *Agent Oden - Simba *Agent Olo - Kim Possible *Agent Osmand - Tarzan Gallery Molly (Bubble Guppies).jpg|Molly as Agent Olive Gil.jpg|Gil as Agent Otto MPSS-character-sherman.jpg|Sherman as Agent Oscar Presto.png|Princess Pea/Princess Presto as Ms. O Fanboy & Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum as Agent Oren and Agent Olaf Deema.jpg|Deema as Agent Octavia NEW Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz as Agent Orchid Doc McStuffins - The Doc Files - Stuffy's Sticky Supplies.mp4 000080360.jpg|Doc McStuffins as Dr. O Al_licks_plays_with_a_froot.png|Alex Porter as Agent Owen Carlos frog.jpg|Carlos (frog) as Agent O'Brian Russell.jpg|Russell as Agent O'Donahue Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg|Pinocchio as Agent Obfusco Louie (We're Back A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Mr. O Rescuers cody jake.gif|Cody as Ori Jack-Jack.jpg|Jack-Jack Parr as Agent Orson Kyle.jpg|Kyle as Agent Todd/Odd Todd Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Agent Oksana Goby.jpg|Goby as Agent Odell JET.jpg|Jet Propulsion as O'Callaghan Greg1.png|Greg as O'Malley Steven.jpg|Steven Universe as O'Duffy Miles-from-tomorrowland-22.png|Miles and Loretta as Oakley and Ophelia star-vs-the-forces-of-evil-ratings-disney-xd.jpg|Star Butterfly as O'Donnell Blaze_and_the_Monster_Machines_AJ.png|AJ as Odenbacker Lavender.png|Lavender as Odelia Sean_Rafftery.jpg|Sean Rafferty as Agent Ohlm Gadget Boy.png|Gadget Boy as Extra (Agent Ohlm) bd03249de5fea47dc8c9b083b84d6425.jpg|Amaya/Owlette as Agent Olympia Catboy_W.png|Connor/Catboy as Agent Otis Gekko w.png|Greg/Gekko as Extra (Agent Otis) d76.png|Lisa Loud as Agent Oona French_Clyde_McBride_from_the_Loud_House_Date.png|Clyde McBride as Agent Ocean Allie-0.png|Allie as Agent Ozlyn Nutty.png|Nutty as Agent Olly Simba 9.png|Simba as Agent Odena Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as Agent Owen Kim Possible as Zoe.png|Kim Possible as Agent Olo cliptarzanfall.gif|Tarzan as Agent Osmand Baby Piggy 2018.jpg|Baby Piggy as Agent October Pollyanna.jpg|Pollyanna as Polly Graph Melvin in Harvey Street Kids.png|Melvin as Agent Orzac Little Dot (Harvey Street Kids).png|Little Dot as Agent Olina Whyatt-beanstalk-super-why-0.56.jpg|Whyatt Beanstalk as Mr. O He's a bully charlie brown1.jpg|Joe as Agent Xavier Little Lotta (Harvey Street Kids).png|Little Lotta as Agent Xena Category:ZoeLove 199 Category:Odd Squad TV Spoof Category:Odd Squad TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Seasons Category:Promos Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts